


Он помнил

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran, Minor Original Character(s), Poetry, minor F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Один лишь день всё изменил...
Relationships: Dracula/Martha LuBode Dracula





	Он помнил

Он жил и помнил обо всём.  
О бойне той ужасной помнил.  
Он помнил — кровь лилась рекой —  
То вступил в войну наёмник.

Рукой он жёсткой и большой  
Вампиров бил всегда и быстро.  
Своею опытной стрельбой  
Он был лучшим из магистров.

Драк помнил тот ужасный день,  
Когда не стало той прекрасной.  
Кровь снизошла до деревень,  
Но всё то было понапрасну.

Он помнил всё и местью жил,  
Людей не любя, ненавидя.  
Один лишь день всё изменил...

— Ох, Джонатан, ты безобиден.


End file.
